1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a remote control lock structure; and especially to a remote control lock structure of which all transmitting members are received in a receiving box and are covered with a cover to keep covertness of the lock structure, in which by providing two motors, the life of use in the transmitting operation can be doubled; and in which by providing in a control electric circuit a sounding device and a lamp flashing device to provide the function of theft-proofing, and by fixedly mounting the lock structure at a mutual juxtaposed position of a door panel and a door frame to form a concealed lock which is not easy to be discovered nor is easy to be destroyed. This is an excellent inventive remote control lock structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Any of various provisions with a door panel such as a room door, a car door, a storage bin door panel, a cabinet door panel, a door panel of a safe or a safety box etc. may be provided with a lock to prevent theft or destruction of persons having nothing to do with them. While the numerous kinds of locks used presently mostly are exposed to the outside of door panels or hung on the door panels, such locks are subjected to destruction by externally applied forces; they are manifest objects to allow easy destruction by thieves to make serious losses. Most lock manufacturers want to increase the theft-proof functions of locks, they study, improve hardly to increase the structural effects of the locks. However, the locks are still exposed to the outside of door panels and still are subjected to being destroyed by thieves, theft is so hard to forbid.
There have been locks with remote control latches developed by some manufacturers, in which they fix a base on a door panel to form a positioning seat with through holes on the two lateral sides thereof; the base is provided thereon with a retarding motor which has a rotating disc on the front end thereof, the rotating disc has on the external surface thereof a threaded recess, a latch is positioned in the through holes of the positioning seat on the base by mutual engagement of the threaded recess and a screw thread provided at the middle portion of the latch; and the retarding motor is connected with a remote control receiver, an electric circuit board and a power source. By forward rotation and inversed rotation of the motor by a remote control way, the rotating disc is rotated and in turn moves the latch to extend out or retract; thereby the object of remote control is achieved.
However, the base of such a remote control latch is opened, the motor, latch, rotating disc, circuit board and electric wires etc. are all exposed to the outside of the door panel without providing a safety provision, it is quite easy to be destroyed by an external force, and is subjected to contamination of dust and fine materials; thereby, the operating function of the remote control lock is subjected to being influenced, and the life of use too. The lock only is suitable to be mounted on the inner side of the door panel, the scope of use of it is limited; and the lock is not suitable to be mounted on a safe or a safety box, a storage bin and a cabinet etc. whereon the remote control lock will be easily destroyed by an external force.
In view of the fact that locks are tools for locking various door panels, its main function is to prevent thieves from destroying the locks for stealing, while the locks used presently are all exposed to the outside of the door panel, they are quite easy to be seen and destroyed by external forces, and thereby the effect of theft-proofing is largely reduced, improvement is looked forward to.
The inventor of the present invention successfully provides this remote control lock structure based on his professional experience of years in designing, vending and manufacturing same kind of products and after hard study, improving, developing, as well as repeated experiments and tests. In which all transmitting members are mounted in a receiving box and are covered with a cover in order to make the lock totally concealed, the lock can be fixedly mounted at a mutual juxtaposed position of the door panel and the door frame of a door to form a concealed lock which is not easy to be discovered nor is easy to be destroyed.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a remote control lock structure mainly comprised of a receiving box, a locking member, a transmission mechanism, an electric circuit element and a cover etc. The receiving box has therein a receiving space, and is provided on a lateral wall thereof with a round hole, the locking member, transmitting mechanism and electric circuit element etc. are placed in the receiving space, and the cover covers the receiving box. The receiving box can then be mounted on a door panel and a locking shaft can be reciprocated in the round hole for locking in the way of remote control.
The secondary object of the present invention is to embed the receiving box after covering in a lateral side of the door panel where the door panel is juxtaposed with the door frame, the remote control lock is hidden in the door panel to form a concealed lock which is not easy to be discovered nor is easy to be destroyed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide all the members of the remote control lock in the receiving box to avoid contaminant of dust, the members can be operated well, and the life of use of the remote control lock can be longer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound-effect horn, an LED alarm lamp, a touch alarm device etc. to increase the function of theft-proofing and to prevent the lock from being destroyed.